


El camino al corazón de un hombre...

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, draco sabe cocinar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en las que alguien descubrió que Draco sabía cocinar, más una en la que Harry cocinó para él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	El camino al corazón de un hombre...

....es por su estómago.

_Puedes tener mi corazón,_

_si tienes el estómago para tomarlo_

“Cuando caiga Roma”, Yves Olade

**I Molly Weasley**

Si se lo preguntaran, Molly diría que la parte más difícil de preparar toda una cena para treinta personas no es cargar las pesadas bolsas de compras por su cuenta, o la diminuta cocina en la que tenía que cocinar más de diez platillos o la limitada cantidad de tiempo que tenía para preparar todo y después tomar un baño, vestirse, arreglarse y acomodar la mesa de una forma presentable y apetitosa.

No, la parte más difícil estaba probando ser mantener sus ojos en el relleno de su pavo y no en Draco Malfoy.

Este año había estado lleno de sorpresas para Molly: Percy se había disculpado con la familia y había pedido permiso para venir a casa esta navidad; además, Bill y Fleur habían anunciado su tercer embarazo, lo cual era maravilloso, por supuesto, y Ron y Hermione acababan de comprometerse el mes pasado.

Todos los sueños de Molly estaban cumpliéndose tan repentinamente, por lo que había acumulado una gran cantidad de tensión en la espalda.

Verás, la madre de Molly no había criado a una tonta y ella entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo mejor que sus hijos. Molly Weasley era muy consciente de que, de acuerdo con las leyes naturales del equilibrio, por cada cosa buena que le sucedía, una catástrofe tenía que desatarse para compensar y viceversa. Por ejemplo, durante la guerra, Bill y Fleur se habían comprometido y contraído matrimonio, al igual que Remus y Tonks, y posteriormente había nacido el pequeño Teddy. Entonces la guerra le arrebató a uno de sus hijos y acabó con la mitad de la Orden. Poco después, Ginny había anunciado que había terminado su relación con Harry para marcharse a Francia a entrenar profesionalmente para las Holyhead Harpies (esta última había sido una noticia más bien agridulce, pero seguía probando su punto).

Desde entonces, Molly se había vuelto algo precavida cuando recibía buenas noticias.

Había pasado meses tensa, esperando a que la otra bota cayera cuando Harry entró a la Madriguera y se sentó nerviosamente, diciendo:

—Molly, te tengo noticias, pero quizá debas sentarte para esto…

De inmediato Molly supuso lo peor: que Ron había sido herido en el trabajo, que Harry había sido despedido, que acababa de perder su hogar…

Entonces el muchacho tomó aliento y dijo:

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Y… quiero invitarlo este año a la cena de navidad, ¿si eso está bien contigo? Quisiera que conozca a la familia. Mi familia.

Naturalmente, Molly aceptó de inmediato. Al final de cuentas, era otra buena noticia para agregar a su bolsa, y la tensión creció más y más sobre su espalda.

La mañana del 24, Harry había llegado con Hermione para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena. Lo cual… era muy dulce de su parte, en realidad, pero si tenía que ser honesta, prefería que ambos se quedaran fuera de su cocina. Hermione siempre estaba lista para aprender, pero cuando tenía que poner sus conocimientos de cocina en la práctica… No era bonito. Era una suerte que Ron sabía preparar un par de cosas o el pobre se moriría de hambre, pensaba Molly a menudo.

Harry, por otro lado, era un buen cocinero. Al menos sabía preparar una sopa sin que dejara gusto a agua de mar, pero Molly prefería no involucrarlo demasiado. Ella no entendía a qué se debía -nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle- pero Harry siempre parecía tenso cuando tenía que preparar algo, incluso si tenía que hacer algo tan simple como freír huevos o voltear el tocino, su cuerpo se volvía… tenso, como si esperara que la espátula se le lanzara encima. Así que Molly siempre le pedía que fuera a ayudar a Ron con el jardín mientras ella terminaba de preparar el almuerzo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Molly —, dijo Harry, quitándose los guantes. —Este año, traje a alguien que sí es competente en la cocina.

Y fue entonces cuando Molly lo vio: de pie en la entrada, sacudiendo cuidadosamente la nieve de su abrigo antes de dar un paso hacia adentro, estaba nada más y nada menos que Draco Lucius Malfoy: elegante, orgulloso, con su rostro pálido por el frío y sus ojos alertas, pero suaves.

—¿Recuerdas que mencioné que mi novio vendría este año? — había dicho Harry, alcanzando su mano delgada y blanca como la nieve. Y fue entonces que Molly supo que esta era la gran catástrofe que había estado esperando.

En defensa de Draco, se había comportado muy educadamente. Se había quitado el gorro y los guantes de cuero (hechos con piel de hipogrifo, probablemente, los cuales costaban más que toda su cocina junta, a juzgar por su perfecto estado), se había arremangado la camisa (de seda, seguramente) y había preguntado cortésmente por un mandil adicional.

Y ahora Draco estaba de pie a su lado, usando un mandil rosado plagado de flores amarillas (era el único que tenía, propiedad de Ginny, por supuesto), cortando vegetales rápidamente antes de arrojarlos en la bandeja en la que los hornearían.

—Creo que esos eran los últimos. ¿Le parece bien que siga con la salsa o el puré?

Molly parpadeó rápidamente, regresando a la realidad.

—No tenía idea de que tuvieras tanta experiencia. Ni siquiera mis hechizos cortan tan rápido, — dijo ella.

—¿Eso cree? Supongo que tengo algo de práctica… No sé si Harry lo ha mencionado, pero hemos estado viviendo juntos por unos- casi un año, en realidad. Él se encarga de lavar la ropa y yo de la cocina.

—Oh. Con razón insistió en dejarte ayudar. ¿Qué te gusta preparar? —preguntó ella, curiosa, siguiendo sus movimientos elegantes por su pequeña cocina. Draco era delgado, pero levantó sin esfuerzo el caldero lleno de patatas que tenía en una esquina y comenzó a pelarlas con el mismo cuchillo con el que había cortado pequeños cubos perfectos hace un momento.

—Mhh… últimamente he tratado con los estofados. Los pescados y las carnes rojas se me dan muy bien, supongo. Estoy pensando en tomar clases de repostería, de hecho. Sé hornear galletas, pero nada más complicado que eso. Quiero poder hacer las tartas que a Harry le gustan… ¿Las rellenas de melaza? La receta parece fácil, pero no quiero arruinar algo que adora, ¿sabe?

Molly notó lo relajado que parecía Draco aquí, hablando distraídamente mientras se concentraba en lo que hacía. Estaba en su elemento, pensó Molly, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos Harry no se moriría de hambre, se dijo a sí misma, satisfecha. Y entonces sus nervios volvieron. Su gran catástrofe todavía estaba por llegar y ella no tenía idea de lo que podía ser.

Quizá estaba pensando demasiado. La guerra los había vuelto nerviosos a todos; ahora, lo mejorera aceptar las cosas buenas de la vida.

**II Ron Weasley**

En su vida, Ron había tenido muchas oportunidades para sentirse celoso de Harry. Cuando eran niños, envidiaba su fama y su fortuna. Harry era una celebridad en el mundo mágico y su mente infantil había sentido celos de lo rico que era, de lo bien que lucía su uniforme en comparación con el suyo (heredado por tercera vez), de lo fácil que se le abrían las puertas cuando decían su nombre. En su adolescencia, había sentido envidia de él porque, en el fondo, la grandeza de Harry lo hacía sentir insignificante. No era algo que sintiera todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Antes que nada, Harry era su mejor amigo y nada iba a cambiar eso. Sin embargo, a veces esa clase de sentimientos le inundaban el pecho, y tenía que recordarse que la única razón por la que Harry era famoso y tenía una bóveda llena de galeones era porque sus padres y su padrino estaban muertos.

Después de la guerra, Ron había conseguido su propia fama: ahora era un héroe de guerra y tenía una novia maravillosa a la que le propondría matrimonio el próximo mes, después de la ceremonia que el Ministerio había organizado en su honor. El anillo era de oro blanco con una perla en el centro. Habría querido que fuera un diamante, pero el sueldo de un auror no era tan bueno como había esperado. No lo suficiente para diamantes, al menos.

Ron tenía una buena vida y, ahora que era un adulto, no tenía motivos para envidiar a Harry… excepto, tal vez, los almuerzos que llevaba a la oficina todos los días. Cada mañana, Ron tenía que sentarse a su lado y verlo sacar un contenedor en el que llevaba pequeños huevos de codorniz envueltos en tocino, croquetas de pescado, ensalada de papas y una porción de pequeñas rebanadas de pan -probablemente horneado en casa- cubiertos de mantequilla. Todo era relativamente sencillo, pero el olor era maravilloso. En una ocasión Harry le dejó probar uno de esos pequeños huevos envueltos y Ron había sentido ganas de llorar.

En cambio, él tenía que cargar con el mismo emparedado todos los días. ¡No lo malentiendan! La mortadela con queso y aderezo sabía bien, pero un poco de variedad tampoco lo mataría. Apreciaba muchísimo que Hermione se esforzara en prepararle algo para llevarse al trabajo, en verdad lo hacía, y era ese amor y agradecimiento lo que lo impulsaban a abrir la boca y terminar su emparedado día tras día, tras día, tras día, tras día. Pero hacerlo sentado a un lado de Harry se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

—Sólo dile que estás cansado de la mortadela, creo que le molestaría más saber que no le has dicho nada por miedo.

—¡No le tengo miedo, Harry! Es que… su cara cuando me los da… No. No puedo. Debo ser fuerte y apoyarla.

—Siempre puedes decir que el medimago te prohibió la mortadela, —sugirió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Esta semana era ensalada de vegetales con pequeños trozos de omelette por un lado, pollo frito en salsa de trufas (rico bastardo) y, en un contenedor separado, cinco galletas de jengibre en forma de bludgers.

Sí, definitivamente iba a llorar.

—Una vez, —murmuró Ron, agachando la cabeza. —Dije que me gustaba la mortadela una vez, Harry… ¡Para de reír! Esto es serio, podría morir de envenenamiento por carne… ¿de dónde es la mortadela?

—De… Italia, ¿creo?

—¡Por carne italiana, Harry! ¡Podría morir y tú estás riéndote!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me reiré, —dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. —Ten, para que te animes, te voy a dar una de mis galletas.

Ron la aceptó, aliviado y, al morderla, dejó escapar un gemido. Estúpido Malfoy y su sazón perfecta.

—¿Cómo demonios se las arregla para cocinar tan bien? — dijo Ron, con la boca llena.

—No sé. Creo que sólo lo disfruta. Ya sabes, si haces lo que te gusta, te saldrá bien.

—Hermione no odia cocinar, —murmuró Ron, frunciendo el ceño. —Oye, tengo una idea. ¡Te cambio mi almuerzo por el tuyo!

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

—¿¡De verdad?!

—Claro que no, Ron. Draco se esfuerza mucho todas las mañanas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Es el fruto de su amor, Ron. Su amor representado físicamente en la forma una dieta balanceada y zanahorias con forma de escobitas, —dijo Harry, sosteniendo una zanahoria frente a su cara. —Mírala, Ron, así se ve el amor verdadero.

—Sí, sí, como tu digas, hermano. Todavía no entiendo cómo demonios pudiste terminar viviendo con él. Tú y Ginny se veían tan bien… ¡Pudimos haber sido familia, Harry!

—No empieces, —rió Harry, rodando los ojos. —Ginny estaba muy ocupada con su carrera para pensar en relaciones en ese entonces y Draco…— al mencionarlo, su sonrisa se suavizó, como si estuviera recordando algo. Genial, ahora sentía ganas de vomitar. —Draco cuida de mí. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Es- era un idiota cuando era chico, pero nosotros también lo éramos. Ahora, ha madurado y es… dulce. Se esfuerza mucho todos los días, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando la gente lo juzga por su pasado, él mantiene la cabeza en alto y sigue adelante. Es imposible no admirarlo… Además, su trasero es magnifi- ¡auch!

—¡Demasiada información! En serio, mejor- cállate y come— dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sólo digo que fue algo inesperado. Diablos, que lleven tanto tiempo juntos es inesperado.

—Ya sé… he estado pensando llevarlo a la Madriguera este año. En navidad, — dijo Harry. —Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan fuerte crees que Molly me gritará cuando le pregunte?

—¿Mamá? Nah, no creo que se moleste. Se desmayará cuando nadie pueda verla, tal vez, pero nunca te dirá nada malo. No a ti, por lo menos, ¿recuerdas a Fleur?

—Creo que es por el cabello. Tu madre tiene algo en contra de los rubios. Rubio-fobia.

Esta vez fue Ron quien se rió.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que su color de cabello será lo último que note cuando Draco Malfoy entre en su casa.

—No lo sé, Ron. ¿Has visto su cabello? Es muy buen cabello, —bromeó Harry. —Pero, en serio. Quiero… ustedes son mi familia. Y… quiero que Draco forme parte de eso, también. Y, si todo va bien, tal vez tenga un prometido para año nuevo.

—…Mierda, ¿de verdad? ¡En hora buena! ¿Ya tienes el anillo?

Harry asintió.

—Lo encargué en una joyería muggle, para que no sospeche nada.

—Seguro te dirá que sí.

—Eso espero. De verdad… ¿sabes lo que es querer algo con tantas ganas que- que te quema por dentro?

Ron miró su emparedado a medio comer y pensó en Hermione, con su cabello esponjado por el calor de la cocina, dejando escapar un grito agudo cuando el agua de la pasta comenzaba a desbordar por dejar la tapa puesta, y sonrió.

—Sí, vaya que lo sé.

**III Teddy Lupin**

Teddy odiaba al nuevo novio de Harry. Desde que se habían mudado juntos a principios de año se habían vuelto insoportables. Todo lo que escuchaba era Draco esto, Draco lo otro. Nunca lo había conocido en persona, pero Teddy lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas con las que un niño de once años puede odiar a alguien.

Desde que Draco había llegado, Harry ya no tenía tiempo para él. De pronto sus sábados estaban ocupados y, cuando estaba libre, siempre tenía que apurarse porque había quedado con su novio más tarde. Como hoy, por ejemplo. Usualmente, Teddy pasaba su último día de vacaciones en Grimauld Place: Teddy llegaba temprano, por la chimenea, y corría a despertar a Harry para cocinar un desayuno lleno de panqueques, salchichas y helado. Mucho, mucho helado. ¡Y este año no sería la excepción! Con o sin novio, mañana sería 1° de septiembre, y se iría a Hogwarts por primera vez. ¡Era un día importante! Y no ponía dejar que un tonto novio se interpusiera en el camino de la tradición.

Draco Malfoy, como era de esperarse, lo había arruinado todo.

Esa mañana, cuando Teddy se apareció en la chimenea, listo para lanzarse a la habitación de Harry, Draco ya estaba sentado en la sala, tomando una taza de té. Teddy no se atrevió a llamar a su padrino a gritos, como acostumbraba, porque hacerlo en presencia de alguien más era… bueno, vergonzoso. Ya tenía once años, no podía seguir portándose como un niño en frente de otras personas. En especial, no enfrente de su enemigo.

Draco Malfoy era, como Ron decía, un bastardo puntiagudo: su rostro era todo ángulos: su nariz era delgada y afilada, su mandíbula era recta y larga. De acuerdo, tal vez no se veía tan mal, pero Teddy se había hecho a la ilusión de que el novio de Harry era bastante feo y, eventualmente, terminaría encontrando a alguien mejor. Quizá, incluso podía volver con Ginny. Ginny era divertida y bonita.

Pero descubrir que Draco Malfoy era atractivo lo había desilusionado bastante. Incluso en casa de Harry, una mañana del fin de semana, Draco vestía como si estuviera a punto de salir a hacer algo importante: sus pantalones eran de mezclilla negra, y su camisa blanca era holgad, y la usaba fajada en el pantalón. Quizá estaba a punto de salir, pensó Teddy, esperanzado, pero Draco parecía no tener nada de prisa.

—¡Oh, Edwa-! Quiero decir, _Teddy_ , —dijo Draco, mirándolo como si le sorprendiera verlo. —Viniste a ver a Harry, ¿no es así? Él todavía está dormido, pero puedo prepararte algo en lo que despierta.

Teddy frunció el ceño, pero siguió a Draco a la cocina. ¿Iba a envenenarlo? Teddy había escuchado que Draco solía ser un mago oscuro, pero esos eran rumores, ¿cierto? Harry jamás viviría con alguien así.

—Harry tuvo una larga noche, así que vamos a tratar de no hacer mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Draco, manteniendo su voz baja antes de lanzar un _muffliato_ en la cocina.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—¿Otra vez pesadillas?

—¿Oh? No, nada de eso. Pero tuvo que quedarse en el Ministerio hasta tarde. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de a qué hora llegó. ¿Te gustan los wafles?

Teddy asintió, siguiendo los movimientos de Draco por la cocina. Parecía conocer el lugar bastante bien. Teddy no podía recordar cuántas veces Harry había vaciado todo un estante antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Por lo menos Draco parecía preocuparse por Harry, así que eso le daba puntos. Aún estaba algo irritado por tener que compartir, pero podía soportarlo si era por el bien de Harry. Después de todo, Harry no sabía hacer wafles, y sería conveniente tener a alguien que sí supiera.

Teddy miró a su plato con interés: dos wafles aguardaban por él, con una cubierta crujiente, cubiertos con moras azules, fresas cortadas en trocitos y un poco de crema batida en una esquina.

—Espero que te gusten, —dijo Draco, sentándose con él. Parecía nervioso, así que no pidió helado para acompañar. Era extraño, comer con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, pero…

—¡Saben bien! Harry nunca hace wafles, ¿sabes?

Draco le sonrió.

Para cuando Harry apareció, aún en pijama y con el cabello desordenado, Teddy ya había terminado su segundo plato. Quizá Draco no estaba tan mal.

**IV Hermione Granger**

—¡AH, MIERDA! ¡HIJO DE- !

Hermione trató de ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café.

—¿Otro intento fallido, Draco?

—¡Cállate, Granger! Para tu información, mis croquetas son perfectas, pero me saltó aceite en la mano.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy iba a aparecer esa mañana en la puerta de su casa _exigiendo_ usar su cocina, Hermione le habría sugerido ir a San Mungo.

La cuestión es que, hace un par de meses -cuatro, para ser exactos- Harry había empezado a vivir con Draco. Hermione no estaba segura cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo, en realidad. Sabía que él y Harry se habían reencontrado en el Ministerio a mediados de marzo del año pasado. Draco había solicitado… algo. Hermione no tenía todos los detalles, pero Harry había sido el encargado de ayudarle. Después de eso, habían terminado en una cafetería, hablando del pasado, y después… después estaban viéndose cada semana, después cada tercer día hasta que todo lo que Harry decía tenía que ver con Draco Malfoy. Y ni siquiera eran sospechas sobre posibles crímenes, sino que se trataba de cosas mucho más… mundanas. Sobre cómo le parecía curioso que Draco le pusiera mermelada a su té o lo impresionante que era verlo comer usando palillos.

—¡Es como si flotaran en sus manos, Hermione! Trató de enseñarme, pero no puedo hacer que las cosas se queden pegadas a los palillos. Creo que no tengo fuerza en los dedos, ¿eso se puede? Tú sabes cómo usarlos, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías enseñarme?

En realidad, era adorable ver a Harry tan animado. Después de que su relación con Ginny terminó, Hermione había estado algo preocupada por él. Aparentemente todo lo que necesitaba era que Draco Malfoy formara parte de su vida para regresarle el ánimo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ginny se le veía tan animado, pensó Hermione mientras Draco le ponía un plato en frente.

Hermione suspiró. Tomó un tenedor y cortó un trozo de croqueta para remojarla en el aderezo que la acompañaba: el relleno era de carne de res y vegetales, y la salsa tenía un sabor acido que ayudaba a acentuar el sabor de la carne.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco, retorciendo el trapo que llevaba entre las manos. —¿Cómo están?

—Delicioso, —dijo Hermione, cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre. —Pero bastaba con que las probaras tú. ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? Estoy segura de que tu cocina tiene lo mismo que la mía.

—Sí, pero la cocina en Grimauld Place es mágica, no es lo mismo. Necesitaba saber que puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aun así, ¿por qué es tan importante? No sabía que te importaba tanto cocinar.

—No me importa, —dijo Draco, sentándose frente a ella y tomando una croqueta en sus dedos: era dorada, frita a la perfección, crujiente y firme. —Pero… como debes saber, me mudé con Harry recientemente y pensé… ¿Sabes que él y Ron compran comida preparada cerca del Ministerio? Harry me contó. Conozco el lugar, es detestable. Pensé que yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo, ¿sabes? Levantarme y preparar algo para él, quiero asegurarme de que coma algo que disfrute.

—Y viniste aquí…

—Para no arruinar la sorpresa, claro. Y porque necesitaba un sujeto de prueba. Harry y yo no compartimos los mismos gustos, pero tú sí, ¿no es así?

—Harry no es muy difícil de complacer cuando se trata de comida, Draco. En realidad, creo que comería cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no sea tóxico.

—¡Pero no quiero que coma cualquier cosa! Quiero que… que cuando coma piense en mí.

Hermione asintió. Sí, podía comprender lo que quería decir a la perfección. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Draco terminaría preocupándose tanto por Harry, de entre todas las personas? Era una idea muy tierna, en realidad. Quizá ella debería comenzar a prepararle almuerzos a Ron, también. 

**V Pansy Parkinson**

Como todo en la vida de Draco (y, por asociación, la de Pansy), todo era culpa de Potter.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué estoy aquí.

—Ya te lo dije, no podía venir solo. Estas aquí como apoyo moral y, si alguien nos descubre, eres mi coartada.

Pansy rodó los ojos mientras Draco se lavaba las manos por tercera vez. 

—¿Quién podría encontrarnos aquí, Draco? Estamos en una clase de cocina en medio del Londres muggle. Si nos encontramos con alguien que conozcas, tendré que dejar de hablarte por el resto de mi vida.

—Sabes, esa amenaza tendría más efecto si tuvieras a alguien más quien soportara tus arranques.

—¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Es tu deber escucharme en mis peores momentos.

—Y como mi mejor amiga, necesito que estés aquí y hagas esto conmigo, Pansy.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿o no? Me debes una muy grande, Draco, espero que estés consciente de eso.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo- hagamos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué es tan importante que aprendas a cocinar. Consíguete un elfo doméstico como el resto de nosotros. O deja que Potter se encargue de esas cosas, se supone que él puede hacer de todo, ¿no? Es parte del paquete de ser el Elegido y todo eso.

—¡Esa es la cuestión! Se supone que él sabe hacer estas cosas, ¿no? Todos escuchamos las historias, del tiempo que vivió solo en el bosque con sus amigos. Pero, el otro día, lo sorprendí haciendo el desayuno y…

—¡Muy bien, clase, vamos a comenzar! El día de hoy vamos a aprender los básicos de la cocina; por ejemplo, cuál es la mejor técnica para sujetar el cuchillo sin cortarse por accidentes y algunos trucos que, a la larga, les harán la vida mucho más sencilla.

Era como volver a la escuela, sólo que aquí ni siquiera podía usar su varita. Pansy encontraba toda esta aventura humillante y estúpida, pero cuando volteó a ver a Draco de reojo, su atención estaba pegada a las manos del instructor y se preguntó ¿cuál fue la última vez que vio a Draco tan concentrado en algo? Seguro, fue un buen estudiante durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero Pansy nunca lo había visto tan determinado en aprender algo.

Con un suspiro, tomó su cuchillo y comenzó a imitar al resto de la clase. Si iba a desperdiciar toda una tarde aquí, lo menos que podía hacer era aprender un truco o dos.

—El día de hoy vamos a preparar un platillo sencillo, pero delicioso…

Pansy rodó los ojos. No entendía para qué tanta palabrería.

—Parece que le pagan por palabra,— murmuró Pansy, rodando los ojos, pero Draco estaba mirando al instructor con atención. En serio, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Si tanto quería tener comida decente, podría conseguir un elfo doméstico. Diablos, Pansy podría regalarle uno de los suyos, si eso la sacaba de este lugar lleno de muggles y olor a pescado, (porque, aparentemente, destripar a un pez también era parte del _fino_ arte culinario).

Honestamente, Pansy no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto cuando Draco le dijo que iba a mudarse con Potter. La mansión era demasiado grande y solitaria para él, y había pasado más tiempo del que querría admitir detrás de Potter. Había sido casi entretenido ver a Draco darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Potter no era precisamente desprecio. Años de escucharlo hablar y hablar sobre Potter habían culminado en un Draco ahogado de borracho, exclamando: “¡Creo que lo amo, Pansy! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?”.

Entonces habían comenzado a planear: Pansy lo había ayudado a investigar restaurantes en los que Draco pudiera lucirse, pero sin gente que pudiera molestarlos; lo había acompañado de compras más veces de las que podía contar y, si por casualidad Pansy encontraba una dulcería interesante, se aseguraba de guardar la dirección para Draco.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Si Draco no le ponía su nombre a una de sus hijas, Pansy iba a tener que matarlo. Por principios.

Cortar filetes, aparentemente, era más complejo de lo que había esperado. Con un filete a medio camino de convertirse en puré de pescado, Pansy suspiró y dijo:

—De acuerdo, entiendo que Potter no sepa cocinar, pero sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí. Si quieres impresionarlo, hay muchas otras cosas que ya sabes hacer y que no involucran tripas…

—Porque soy un idiota, — murmuró Draco. Pansy miró sus filetes de reojo. No eran perfectos, pero se veían mucho mejor que los de ella. ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso?

—Y el cielo es azul, esa no es una explicación muy buena, querido.

Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba concentrado, aparentemente, por lo que no registró el insulto… o quizá estaba siendo grosero y había decidido ignorarla. Por si acaso, Pansy alzó la mano para golpearlo en la cabeza, pero entonces la voz de Draco la hizo detenerse.

—El otro día le dije que sé cómo cocinar y él se lo creyó.

—Así que… estas tomando clases… ¿para que no sepa que mentiste?

—Precisamente.

—Draco, eres un idiota.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero es demasiado tarde para retractarme, además… quiero hacer esto. Me las he arreglado hasta ahora preparando cosas sencillas, ¿sabes? Pero no lo va a creer por mucho tiempo, si sigo preparando huevos y panqueques. Necesito mejorar mi juego.

—…Te estás tomando muchas molestias por Potter, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Draco tomó uno de sus filetes y lo remojó en la mezcla que habían preparado hace un momento. Aparentemente el menú de hoy eran papas y pescado frito. ¿Todas las recetas que iban a preparar aquí iban a ser tan dolorosamente británicas?, se preguntó Pansy. Los dedos finos de Draco se veían extraños remojados de mezcla de harina. Era bizarro, como ver a McGonagall en camisón. La imagen le hacía sentir escalofríos.

—Es una tontería, ya lo sé. Pero, la expresión que hizo el otro día, — murmuró Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No tengo idea de por qué, pero Harry odia cocinar y si yo puedo hacer algo, entonces quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, es oficial, has perdido completamente la cabeza. Me aseguraré de visitarte en San Mungo todos los viernes a las seis.

Frente a ellos, los filetes estaban cambiando de color. Los de Pansy tenían pasta de más, lo que les daba una forma extraña y retorcida, pero cuando los sacaron del sartén, el sabor no estaba tan mal. Quién sabe, tal vez un día Pansy podía usar sus nuevos conocimientos culinarios para conquistar a una cara bonita. La chica que estaba trabajando frente a ella no estaba mal, para empezar.

**(Extra) Harry Potter**

La vida de Harry iba muy bien últimamente por lo que, naturalmente, algo tenía que salir terriblemente mal.

Su trabajo iba muy bien. Gracias a que era un auror, había tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Draco. En ese entonces, Draco había ido porque estaba haciendo inventario de los instrumentos que había en la Mansión, y había decidido donar algunos al departamento de Objetos Mágicos del Ministerio (probablemente para quedar bien con Shacklebolt, un Slytherin nunca hace nada sin un motivo oculto, después de todo). Así que habían enviado a Harry a ayudar con el papeleo y a catalogar objetos. Habían pasado alrededor de un mes trabajando y, en ese tiempo… bueno, era imposible no notar a Draco. Los años lo habían cambiado. El adolescente caprichoso que había sido en sus tiempos de estudiante se había transformado en un hombre maduro y reservado. La guerra los había cambiado a todos, pero, mientras unos lucían perpetuamente atormentados, adelgazados por el horror y ensombrecidos por la pena, Draco relucía como un fénix. La tragedia le sentaba bien. Por supuesto, Harry jamás diría eso en voz alta. No era lo suficientemente estúpido.

Lo que hizo en su lugar fue invitar a Draco por un café. La provincia inglesa era mucho más fría de lo que recordaba, así que después de trabajar por unas cuantas horas, salían a estirar las piernas. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo comiendo dentro de la Mansión. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Draco por renovar su hogar, había una oscuridad que parecía pegada a las paredes, sin importar la cantidad de cortinas nuevas o ventanas abiertas.

En realidad, Harry no estaba seguro cómo había pasado todo. Con Ginny, Harry había sido muy consciente del momento en el que comenzó a gustarle. De ser una niña, se había convertido en una mujer fascinante: inteligente, fuerte, atlética. Fue como abrir los ojos una mañana y darse cuenta de que Ginny ya no era una niña.

Con Draco jamás tuvo una gran revelación. Era como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Era como si siempre hubiera querido tomar su mano y, cuando por fin lo hizo, se sintió natural. Una cita se había convertido en dos, y dos en tres hasta que, un día, Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo invitando a Draco a vivir con él. La imagen de la Mansión solitaria y fría no había abandonado la mente de Harry, y ambos eran lo suficientemente compatibles.

Y todo iba bastante bien, ¡de verdad! Hasta esa mañana. Después de un mes viviendo juntos, Harry se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno. Se suponía que fuera un gesto romántico: preparar la mesa con jugo, café, huevos, tocino y algo de pan tostado.

Así fue como terminó aquí: pálido, aferrado al lavabo, mirando un plato lleno de tocino quemado. Había dejado la flama demasiado alta, se había distraído sólo un momento y, entonces… entonces la cocina se había llenado de ese _olor_.

Ni siquiera sabía que odiaba ese olor hasta ese momento. Molly siempre preparaba el tocino a la perfección y rara vez lo dejaba ayudar en la cocina, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera había estado pensando en los Dursleys. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ellos, en realidad. Pero esa mañana, cuando el olor golpeó su nariz, Harry casi pudo escuchar la voz chillona de tía Petunia diciendo: “¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Lo arruinaste todo, otra vez! ¡Largo de aquí! A la alacena, sin comer. A ver si así aprendes a valorar la comida”.

El corazón de Harry había dado un vuelco al pensar en eso. Era una tontería, solo se trataba de un recuerdo, algo sobre lo que no había pensado en _años_ y, aún así, había conseguido congelarlo en su lugar, y, de pronto, ya no era Harry Potter, el mejor auror de su generación, sino Harry. Solo Harry, el niño de ocho años a merced de sus tíos, el huérfano al que no le quedaba nada, que no tenía a dónde huir.

—¿…Harry?

La voz de Draco lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Harry, estás bien?

—Claro, —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba siendo un tonto. Los ojos de Draco viajaron al plato enfrente de Harry y sonrió.

—¿Estás preparando el desayudo? —preguntó Draco, acercándose para abrazarlo, y ese gesto por si sólo ayudó a Harry a mantenerse en el presente. Hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, Harry respiró profundamente. Draco olía a shampoo, suavizante y un toque de loción.

—Ese era el plan, pero…— dijo Harry, sintiendo su estómago revolverse de nuevo. _Mira lo que hiciste. Lo arruinaste todo…_

Crunch.

—Mhm. Justo como me gusta.

Harry alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Frente a él, Draco estaba de pie, comiéndose una de las tiras quemadas, masticando con gusto.

—¿No odias cuando el tocino está suave y chicloso? Lo detesto, pero este es perfecto.

Ese, quizá, no fue el momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco era atractivo o inteligente o gentil, pero sí fue el momento en el que decidió que quería pasar toda su vida a su lado, porque no había nadie a quien quisiera más en el mundo que al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Yo terminaré aquí. Por suerte para ti, soy brillante en la cocina, —dijo Draco, besando su mejilla antes de alcanzar el sartén.

Harry estaba agradecido, porque sus piernas se sentían un poco débiles todavía.

—No tenía idea de que sabías cocinar, —dijo Harry, mirándolo trabajar desde su lugar.

—¡Por supuesto que sé cocinar! Ya deberías de saber que soy bueno en todo lo que hago. Ya verás.

Harry había notado lo perdido que Draco parecía en la cocina, pero decidió no mencionarlo. Draco no había mencionado que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, después de todo. Los dos podían fingir que le creían al otro, por ahora.

Meses después, sin embargo, Draco había probado ser un excelente cocinero, una y otra vez, y Harry no podía más que preguntarse si había imaginado lo sucedido esa primera mañana: si los huevos que Draco había preparado tenían pimienta de más porque había estado demasiado nervioso y no porque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo! Ojalá les haya gustado :D felices fiestas <3


End file.
